The invention generally relates to controlling a voltage regulator.
A voltage regulator typically is used for purposes of converting an input voltage of the regulator into a regulated output voltage. One type of voltage regulator is a linear regulator that uses a linear control element (such as a pass transistor) to absorb the voltage difference between the input and output voltages to regulate the output voltage. Another type of voltage regulator is a switching regulator that is often chosen due to its relatively compact size and higher efficiency. The switching regulator typically includes one or more switches (e.g., transistors) that are switched on and off at a switching frequency to communicate energy between input and output terminals of the regulator. The switching regulator controls the switching operation to regulate the output voltage.